


Blindspot

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, oidai - Freeform, prompt was glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Tooru can't always see what he needs... but Daichi can.





	Blindspot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> I asked the wonderful members of the KuroDai server for pairing and prompt suggestions to hopefully get my out of my rut and this one spoke to me so quickly! Thank you Airy for the cuteness AND THANK YOU FOR THE GORGEOUS HEADER!!!

                                                                                                     

 

Oikawa lets out a squawk when his vision goes blurry, a huff and pout coming out as Daichi says cheerfully, “You really are blind aren’t you?”

Oikawa rolls from his prone position on the floor to stand and look at Daichi with his glasses on. The image is blurry which is a shame since it's likely the man looks good with glasses but Oikawa can't tell from this distance.  “Dai-chan! I’m studying here!” He makes a grab but his depth perception is off causing him to miss.

Daichi’s laughter is bright as he dodges anyway. “Wow, I never knew I was dating a bat! How come you haven’t learned echo location by now?” And though he mocks, he’s a little unsteady himself, the strong magnification of Oikawa’s lenses warping the world around him.

“Mean, Dai-chan! I am not a flying pestilence!”

“I’m sure Iwaizumi would beg to differ.”

Oikawa whines again petulantly, stumbling over his pillow in his efforts to reach Daichi. He should just sit down, let his boyfriend get bored but that’s exactly how they—or rather _he_ —ended up in this mess. “Just because your easy peasy project is done doesn’t mean you can harass me! If you’re bored, go play with Kou-chan or something.”

Daichi irritatingly ignores his insult. “Bokuto is out of town. Besides, you’re much more fun to rile up _and_ you need to take a break.”

“I don’t have time to take a break,” Oikawa insists, his voice pitching so high he’s annoying himself.

But Daichi is nothing if not an endless supply of patience and maddening persistence, steadfastly refusing to give in to Oikawa’s tantrum. “Fifteen minutes. Then you can have them back.”

It’s a reasonable demand but Oikawa is feeling anything but reasonable. He’s tired, stressed out, starving and just wants to finish this chapter. “Fine, I’ll just take them from you!” He leaps forward, banking on his—marginally superior—height, but it does little good against Daichi’s hand pushing on his chest, the glasses held away behind him. The fact he can hold him back is testament to how worn down Oikawa is. Half a heart beat later, Daichi’s arm goes from restraining to embracing, wrapping around Oikawa’s waist and the taller male sinks into his hold, even as his face scrunches against losing.

Daichi pats his back, a chuckle vibrating his broad chest. “You ready to admit defeat?” he asks, voice low and soothing with the barest hint of a tease.

Oikawa huffs, extracting his glasses from Daichi’s hand from where it hangs loosely at his side but he doesn’t put them on. Instead, he closes and sets them on the side table, dragging Daichi by his shirt to the couch where he promptly shoves him to his back and lands heavily on top of him, pillowing his head against his chest.

“Oof! For someone so lithe, you sure weigh a lot,” Daichi complains but there’s fondness in his tone. Gentle fingers card through Oikawa’s hair as Daichi presses a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep love.”

Oikawa doesn’t hear him, already passed out on his warm, just ever so slightly and perfectly squishy boyfriend.


End file.
